1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to connectors for terminating a plurality of insulated conductors, and in particular to plug connectors having several interfitting members.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modular telephone connectors are well known in the art for providing a high density package for multiple circuits. Typically, modular telephone plugs include an insulating housing having one or more wire-receiving channels and a plurality of piercing-type electrical terminals moveable in the housing so as to communicate with the wire receiving channels. One example of such a connector is show in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,869 which shows a two-piece plug housing comprised of interfitting housing members having mating faces which form the wire receiving channels. That is, each housing member has formed therein wire-receiving grooves each for receiving one half of a side-by-side array of electrical cable conductors. One of the housing members has formed therein terminal-receiving cavities which extend to the wire-receiving channels. Terminals received in the cavities are typically of a stamped and formed flat plate construction having an outer edge or slideable mating contact with a receptacle connector, and having an inner edge with insulation piercing points which are advanced toward cable conductors received in the housing.
While strain relief is provided when the two housing members are compressed together, that strain relief is remote from the terminals. Automated assembly rates can be increased if wire management, especially for wire portions immediately adjacent the terminals is improved. While developed for use in the telephone industry, four conductor and even six conductor cables are the largest sizes typically encountered. With the increasing popularity of digital technology, input output connector systems could take advantage of many of the modular plug features if connector systems for a significantly greater number of circuits can be provided in a small size high density package. Also, to be economically attractive, any simplification of the housing molding result in cost savings in molding maintenance, more reliable tolerance control and fewer rejects in harness assembly.
Another example of a modular telephone connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,766 which offers some improvement in wire handling. In this arrangement, cable conductors are wrapped around a wire carrier, which is then telescopically inserted in a connector housing. While generally improving mass automation, wire management at the point of termination is not controlled, and takes place in a blind assembly process. Again, strain relief is not provided for the individual circuit conductors of the cable. Also, the terminals of the arrangement are wire-formed members, rather than the piercing type terminals described above, which are easier and more reliable to manufacture. Any simplification of the housing which allows greater cost savings in the molding operation is also desired.
In each of the above arrangements, and in modular connectors in general, improved methods of harness assembly are constantly being sought.